


You Shook Me All Night Long

by Mare9548



Series: A Lion Looking (Adoringly) At The Sun And Stars [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a AC/DC song, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Mild Smut, Top!Brienne, bottom!jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Mare9548
Summary: Brienne shakes Jaime all night long.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: A Lion Looking (Adoringly) At The Sun And Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Me Sacudiste La Noche Entera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499979) by [Mare9548](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Mare9548)

> Hi, there,
> 
> This is my first fic(let) for Jaime and Brienne ever. I saw a post on Tumblr that challenges to write a ficlet under 200 words based on a song picked by shuffling a playlist. This is the result.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

In his life as a knight, Jaime had endured unspeakable things, but none could be compared to the torture he was being subjected to now. Not even the loss of his sword hand had shaken him so thoroughly.

He never imagined that the touch of Brienne's calloused fingertips elicited such devastation in his body. Every inch she touched became seared with heat. He felt branded as if with the stroke of her hand Brienne was taking possession of him. 

He trembled with raging passion, wanting to feel her smooth skin marred with battle scars. He yearned to feel her strong muscles flexing and relaxing as they joined their bodies in a feverish dance.

Yet, he lay pinned down under her with her hands gripping his arms over his head. With a knowing smile of what she was doing to him, Brienne rode him faster, swaying her hips to a frantic rhythm, taking them closer to total ecstasy.

She leaned down, edging her lips to his, and paused before making contact. "I love you," she whispered and took possession of his mouth.

At that moment, Jaime's world narrowed to Brienne and how their bodies fitted together with perfection. Then, it exploded with bliss that Jaime had only known with her.


End file.
